In production processes for semiconductor devices or liquid crystal display devices, for example, processing for supplying a processing liquid to surfaces of substrates, such as semiconductor wafers or glass substrates for liquid crystal display panels, to clean the surface of the substrate with the processing liquid are performed.
For example, a substrate processing apparatus that performs cleaning processing of a single substrate processing type to process a single at a time includes a spin chuck that rotates the substrate while holding the substrate substantially horizontally and a nozzle that supplies a processing liquid to the surface of the substrate rotated by the spin chuck.
In the processing of the substrate, the substrate is rotated together with the spin base of the spin chuck. Then, a chemical liquid is supplied from the nozzle around the rotation center of the surface of the substrate being rotated. The chemical liquid supplied onto the surface of the substrate receives a centrifugal force produced by the rotation of the substrate and flows on the surface of the substrate toward a peripheral edge portion. In this way, the chemical liquid flows over the entire surface of the substrate, and thus chemical liquid processing on the surface of the substrate is achieved.
Then, after the chemical liquid processing, rinse processing is performed that washes away the chemical liquid adhered to the substrate with pure water. In other words, the pure water is supplied from the nozzle to the surface of the substrate that is being rotated by the spin chuck, and the pure water is spread by receiving the centrifugal force produced by the rotation of the substrate, with the result that the chemical liquid adhered to the surface of the substrate is washed away.
As the substrate processing apparatus of the single substrate processing type described above, a substrate processing apparatus as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below is known that incorporates a heater in the spin base of the spin chuck and that heats the substrate placed on the spin base to a high temperature. Hence, the chemical liquid on the part in contact with the surface of the substrate is increased in temperature, and thus it is possible to enhance the processing capacity of the chemical liquid, with the result that the processing rate in the chemical liquid processing can be enhanced.